Du temps avec toi
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: On a raconté mille fois le temps de Noël, et sa magie, l'amour et la famille, des petites pensées innocentes aux discussions gênantes. Scorpius rêve simplement : il aspire à vivre en étant lui-même, sans concessions. Il y a plus à Noël que ce qu'on accepte parfois d'y voir.


**DU TEMPS AVEC TOI  
**

Résumé détaillé : Ce n'est pas difficile de s'imaginer ce que peut être Noël dans le Monde Magique. Noël à Poudlard, entre amis, bien en sécurité au sein d'un château où vivre une aventure est si facile. Noël au Terrier, où on fait une fête mouvementée lorsque toute la famille se réunit enfin. Et Noël au Manoir Malfoy, entre sang-purs, avec ces codes formels et ces réceptions. Alors, pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour Scorpius de se souvenir de ce que devrait être Noël ? De comprendre ce que lui décrit Albus, qui semble vivre dans un monde si différent du sien ? Est-il possible de vivre en étant soi-même quand on fait face à deux mondes qui ne semblent pas vouloir se rencontrer ?

* * *

Le calme régnait sur le Manoir Malfoy. C'était suffisamment habituel pour que personne ne puisse en faire la remarque, qu'il soit coutumier des lieux ou non — pour les étrangers, ce fait collait même parfaitement à l'image qu'ils se faisaient de la famille de sang-purs qui y résidait. Cependant, Scorpius était perturbé par cette quiétude en période de fin d'année et de fête. Il avait l'impression de vivre deux vies en même temps. Il était installé dans la bibliothèque, assis auprès d'un bureau dissimulé dans une alcôve, un endroit où il s'était souvent caché quand il était petit, et il contemplait la porte ouverte. Il pouvait entendre les vagues de silence qui remontaient du couloir et du grand escalier, et de toutes les autres pièces du manoir.

Il s'était arrêté dans sa lecture et sa plume s'était levée loin du parchemin sur lequel il prenait des notes, alors qu'il écoutait le silence. C'était quelque chose que lui avait raconté Albus, et qu'il voulait vérifier ; comment chez lui ou au Terrier, on pouvait sentir ce que faisait chaque membre de la famille rien qu'en fermant les yeux et en écoutant les sons de la maison. Scorpius, en voulant mettre à l'épreuve cette fable, essayait de penser l'immensité du manoir, de penser les autres personnes qui y vivaient avec lui, et d'imaginer ce qu'elles pouvaient faire à l'instant même. Il savait que Lucius, Narcissa et Draco étaient tous là aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il ne voyait que le calme et le silence, le vide. Il aurait pu croire qu'il était seul, comme c'était souvent le cas.

Scorpius se mit à fermer les yeux pour mieux se remémorer, il pouvait voir danser devant lui des scènes que lui avaient décrites Albus dans ses dernières lettres. C'étaient des images que son imagination avait produites pendant sa lecture, des films qui prenaient forme sur une pellicule usée. Il se rendait compte qu'elles étaient imprécises, il ne pouvait pas voir les détails comme il pouvait le faire devant une photographie. Et pourtant, ces images portaient tellement plus que ce qu'il y avait à voir, elles trahissaient des sensations que ni un film moldu, ni même une photographie ne pouvaient retransmettre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur, il pouvait ressentir la joie, il pouvait sentir les odeurs qui provenaient de la cuisine de Molly, entendre les voix des convives, de tous ces noms qu'écrivait Albus et qui se faisaient petit à petit un visage dans son esprit.

Scorpius faisait face à la bibliothèque sobre, et voyait se jouer devant lui les souvenirs colorés tirés des précédentes lettres d'Albus. Il aurait besoin de les relire, de revoir l'agencement exacte des mots pour que l'image se fasse plus nette… Ou bien il pouvait inventer, il pouvait ajouter seul de quoi combler les trous, les silences, et les manques. Les deux univers semblaient tellement opposés que Scorpius se demandait comme il pouvait avoir un peu de lui-même dans chacun d'entre eux. C'était un drôle effort d'essayer de les superposer dans son esprit, mais bientôt, perdu dans ses rêves, il put voir une immense famille chaleureuse réunie pour une fois, il pouvait voir l'attention que chacun se portait et la bonne humeur générale, les conversations chaotiques… Il pouvait essayer de s'imaginer ce que c'était qu'un de ces Noël au Terrier que son meilleur ami lui racontait en détail. Rien de ce qu'il avait appris à connaître avec Albus n'était semblable à ce qu'était devenu Noël au Manoir Malfoy. Il n'y avait rien de la magie de Poudlard, rien du chaos chaleureux du Terrier, et plus rien des réunions de familles qui avaient existé avant la mort d'Astoria.

Des bruits de pas se mêlèrent au silence, et Scorpius les mêla à son rêve. D'autres silhouettes firent irruption dans le salon improvisé des Weasley qui se superposait à la bibliothèque des Malfoy, et Scorpius se laissa aller à sourire. Oui, ce serait beau, de se voir au milieu de tous ces inconnus pour fêter Noël, de pouvoir être entouré de ses parents et de ses grands-parents, et de ses amis. Ce serait beau de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à cet instant.

« Tu écris encore à ton ami ? demanda Draco avec douceur.

— Oui, père. »

Le silence était aussi troublé par ces quelques mots, que le cours d'une rivière pouvait l'être par la chute d'une feuille en automne. Ce silence avait tous les droits sur les habitants du Manoir, il était une force qui les entouraient tous, ils ne cherchaient même plus à lutter contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais l'inviter à passer quelques temps au Manoir pour les vacances ? Ou bien aller passer quelques jours avec lui, chez ses parents ? »

Scorpius ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire. Il savait à quel point il était dur pour Draco d'accepter de faire de la place dans sa vie pour un Potter, mais il savait aussi à quel point il tenait à lui, à son fils.

« Ce serait magnifique, père. J'adorerais pouvoir voir de mes propres yeux tout ce dont il me parle sans cesse dans ses lettres, ou même quand on est à Poudlard, et j'aimerai pourvoir lui montrer le manoir… »

Draco hocha la tête et se détourna de lui. Scorpius était rassuré de voir qu'il ne le jugeait pas et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Son père avait enfin fini par accepter cet aspect de sa vie. Il força donc les mots à sortir de sa bouche. Il avait déjà pensé à ce que son père lui présentait, même s'il ne s'y était pas vraiment préparé. Il ne voulait pas mesurer ses paroles et méditer l'importance de chaque terme employé comme devait le faire un Malfoy, ni lâcher les mots brutalement, sans aucune finesse à la manière d'un Gryffondor. Il parla lentement.

« Mais, je vois Albus tous les jours, toute l'année presque à Poudlard. Et je vous vois si rarement, père. J'aimerai juste passer du temps avec vous. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'Astoria lui manquait, il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il avait peur de le perdre lui aussi. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec elle, et peu importait les reproches qu'il avait pu faire à son père, il ne voulait pas commettre l'erreur de s'éloigner de lui. Aujourd'hui, il voulait arrêter de lui cacher une partie de sa vie, pouvoir être honnête et lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui, et à quel point il l'aimait.

« J'aimerai passer les vacances avec vous… »

Scorpius laissa la fin de la phrase s'évanouir dans les airs, Draco le fixait à nouveau. Il savait qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qui n'avait pas été dit, ces quelques mots qui n'avaient pas réussi à trouver de matérialité et qui flottaient entre eux deux. Scorpius les vit prendre forme sur les lèvres pincées de Draco, qui se mirent à former un sourire sévère. Scorpius ne savait pas comment il arrivait à prendre une telle expression, mais il redoutait de ne jamais pouvoir la comprendre. Il savait que Draco avait compris qu'il penchait pour une troisième option, celle où il n'avait plus à choisir entre son ami et sa famille, celle où il n'était plus tiraillé par la haine, où il pouvait vivre sans avoir à faire davantage de concessions.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité passa dans leurs regards.

« Très bien. » Draco revint vers lui, il posa une main sur son épaule, et Scorpius savait que c'était ainsi qu'un Malfoy étreignait quelqu'un. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un câlin dans son monde, et il sourit franchement. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander plus. Draco s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau en conjurant une chaise, il fit apparaître une plume des airs et lui emprunta un morceau de parchemin. Il commença à écrire lui aussi, et Scorpius se permit de fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus entendre le silence, il ne pouvait plus entendre que le crissement de la plume, qui traçait les mots et qui donnait forme à la demande.

« Merci, papa. »

 **FIN**

* * *

Note d'auteur : Ce texte a été écrit pour le topic de Noël de CacheCoeur sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'avais tiré le thème "sablier", mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à caser le mot, mais je crois avoir plutôt bien réussi à décrire ce à quoi il me fait penser : au temps qu'on voit passer, et sur lequel on ne peut pas influencer. Enfin, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur la nouvelle génération quand j'ai vu que CacheCoeur aimait bien ces personnages et aussi Scorpius.

L'illustration de couverture ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai faite à partir du fanart Little Family de Cremebunny, sur Deviantart, que j'ai modifié.


End file.
